Pasutri Ichijou
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Raku pun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mengetahui kunci yang cocok adalah milik gadis yang dicintainya selama 3 tahun ini. 5 tahun kemudian setelah Chitoge lulus kuliahnya, dia pun melangsungkan pernikahan nya dengan Ichijou Raku. Dan nama Chitoge pun resmi menjadi Ichijou Chitoge. Drabble! DLDR!
Terungkaplah sudah kunci siapa yang berhasil membuka liontin milik Raku. Raku pernah mencoba kunci milik Kosaki Onodera namun, liontin Raku tidak terbuka. Setelah Raku mencoba dengan kunci milik Chitoge ternyata kuncinya pas. Janji yang tertulis dalam liontin tersebut adalah.

 _Ketika kita dewasa dan bertemu kembali, ayo kita menikah!_

Raku pun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mengetahui kunci yang cocok adalah milik gadis yang dicintainya selama 3 tahun ini. Kosaki pun menampakan wajah kekecewaan dan akhirnya menyerah untuk mendapatkan Raku.

Setelah lulus dari SMA Bonyari, Chitoge kembali ke Amerika untuk kuliah. Sebelum Chitoge ke Amerika, ayah Raku dan ayah Chitoge yang merupakan sahabat baik telah menjodohkan mereka berdua dan mereka telah resmi bertunangan.

5 tahun kemudian setelah Chitoge lulus kuliahnya, dia pun melangsungkan pernikahan nya dengan Ichijou Raku. Dan nama Chitoge pun resmi menjadi Ichijou Chitoge.

.

 **Pasutri Ichijou**

Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi

Warning: Gaje, typo, abal dll.

Pair: RakuChi.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **1\. Rumah Baru.**

"Huoh barangmu banyak sekali yah gadis gorilla" ujar Raku yang merinding saat melihat banyak sekali barang pindahan milik Chitoge.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Gadis gorilla? Gini gini aku ini istri mu loh?"

"Terserah kau lah. Tapi ini gimana cara kita beresinnya? Apa kita harus manggil Shuu dkk buat bantuin kita?"

"Hmm kalo segini doang mah aku bisa" lalu Chitoge menangkat 2 kardus barang sekaligus.

"Kau ini benar benar gorilla yah"

 **2\. Kejutan.**

Sudah lebih dari 5 bulan mereka menikah. Awalnya mereka ditawari beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ untuk bekerja dirumah mereka. Namun kedua pasutri ini menolak karena mereka ingin mandiri. Dan seperti yang Raku impikan, dia diterima menjadi PNS dengan gaji yang lumayan.

Beberapa hari belakangan, Chitoge merasa tak enak badan. Ia merasa mual dan tidak selera makan. Padahal Raku sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang istimewa. Karena khawatir, Raku mengajak Chitoge untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Nee honey. Kita ke rumah sakit saja yuk. Sepertinya keadaanmu makin parah"

"Cih, kalau gini saja mah paling juga sembuh sendiri"

Raku tak habis pikir. Sifat _tsundere_ istri nya ini tak kunjung hilang semenjak SMA dulu. Lalu Raku memaksa Chitoge untuk ke rumah sakit. Chitoge tak memiliki pilihan lain dan menuruti suaminya itu.

"Selamat Ichijou-san! Anda mengandung putra pertama anda. Dan kandungan Ichijou-san sudah berumur 3 minggu!" ucapan sang dokter membuat kedua pasutri tersebut terkejut bukan main.

Namun di sisi lain,Raku tak bisa membayangkan pengeluaran yang harus ia keluarkan demi nafsu makan istrinya yang meningkat 4 kali lipat dari biasanya.

 **3\. Overprotektif**

Sudah genap enam bulan Chitoge mengandung. Walaupun fisiknya menurun 60 persen, namun ia tetap semangat bekerja. Pekerjaan nya sebagai asisten mamanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk keperluan sehari hari.

"Kau tidak lelah sayang? Kalau kau lelah kau boleh pulang kok" ucap Hana, ibu Chitoge.

"Aku tidak apa apa kok mama. Aku masih kuat mengerjakan beberapa dokumen mama. Serahkan saja pada ku."

"Hmm… Chitoge. Usia kandunganmu sudah enam bulan loh. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja dirumah. Mama masih punya beberapa asisten kok. Mama gak mau cucu mama yang ada dikandungan mu itu kecapean."

"Sudah kubilang ma. Aku tidak apa apa. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan bukan?" jawab Chitoge sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Anak ibu direktur hebat sekali yah." Bisik bisik karyawan terdengar jelas di telinga Chitoge. "Iya,walaupun sedang hamil semangatnya seperti anak muda yah." Chitoge pun sweatdrop mendengar bisik bisik bawahannya itu.

"Aku pulang" teriak Chitoge setelah pulang kerja. Dia seharusnya lembur hari ini. Karena mamanya tidak tega, dia diizinkan pulang pukul 9 malam.

"Selamat datang honey! Makan malam sudah mau siap loh." sambut Raku dari dapur yang sedang memasak makan malam. Yah walaupun sudah menikah tetap saja Raku yang bertugas masak memasak karena sampai sekarang Chitoge belum bisa masak.

"Woah! Kau memasak banyak sekali? Apa aku cukup makan segini?" protes Chitoge. Raku pun sweatdrop.

"Oi kau kan emang biasa makan banyak. Aku hanya gamau jatahku kau ambil" Chitoge pun mendengus. "Selamat makan!" seru kedua pasutri tersebut.

"Hei Chitoge. Setiap hari kau pulang malam. Apa kau tidak apa apa? Aku khawatir nanti kau kenapa napa." Ucap Raku disela sela makannya.

"Aku baik baik saja kok. Justru bila aku tak bekerja badanku terasa kaku tau." Ucap Chitoge yang mengerti apa maksud suaminya itu.

"Kau ini yah… padaha-"

"Usia kandunganku memasuki enam bulan bukan? Kalau hanya seperti ini aku tidak masalah. Mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti saat usia kandunganku memasuki delapan bulan."

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan surat cuti untuk mu besok"

"Heeeeeee?!"

 **4\. Ngambek.**

"Honeyy! Aku berangkat yah?"

Chitoge tidak menghiraukan salam suaminya tersebut. Sudah seminggu dia cemberut. Oh ayolah Chitoge ingin bekerja. Ia tak tahan dirumah terus. Bisa bisa dia tak bisa bergerak karena tak bekerja. Buah emang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Dia memiliki jiwa _workaholic_ sama seperti mamanya.

"Aku pulang!" salam Raku setelah pulang kerja.

"Oh kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tak sekalian ga usah pulang saja? Kenapa gak selingkuh sama Marika saja sana. Dia kan masih menyukai mu." Jawab Chitoge sinis. Dia masih ngambek rupanya.

"Honeyyy! Kau bicara apa?! Marika kan di Amerika. Dan juga aku masih tulus menyayangimu loh. Mana mungkin aku berpaling ke lain hati?"

"Kalau kau menyayangi ku kenapa kau melarang ku bekerja? Hasilnya kan untuk kita berdua."

"Ohh ayolah Chitoge. Aku tak ingin anak kita kenapa napa. Apalagi sekarang kau sudah tujuh bulan. Aku khawatir."

"Kalau kau khawatir sebaiknya kau membiarkan ku bekerja. Di kantor mama kan ada medis. Kalau aku kenapa napa kau tak perlu khawatir. Badanku kaku Rakuuuuuuu aku ingin bekerjaaaaa."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali yah. Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bekerja. Mamamu juga pasti melarang kau bekerja. Kau kalah Chitoge"

"Huft sudahlah. Jangan berbicara padaku selama sebulan ini!" lalu Chitoge pun masuk ke kamar.

Raku hanya menghela nafas. Kata Shuu benar. Wanita hamil lebih menyeramkan dari wanita _tsundere_. Apalagi wanita yang sedang hamil itu _tsundere_. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Raku.

 **4\. Born**

Raku daritadi mondar-mandir kesana kemari di depan ruang bersalin. Raku benar benar panik saat Chitoge nekat kabur dari rumah untuk bekerja. Baru saja Chitoge memulai kerjanya yang sebenarnya sudah dilarang keras oleh mamanya, ia pun tiba tiba merasakan kontraksi yang membuat Chitoge dilarikan kerumah sakit. Hana pun panik dan menghubungi Raku.

Dokter pun keluar dan berkata. "Selamat Ichijou-san! Putra dan istri anda tidak apa apa. Dan juga putra anda lahir dalam keadaan selamat. Sekali lagi selamat Ichijou-san!"

Raku pun menitikkan air mata bahagia dan langsung berlari kedalam ruangan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?! Kau membuatku khawatir bodoh." Protes Raku saat dia masuk ke ruang bersalin.

"Kau berisik sekali kecambah. Kau tidak liat anak kita sedang tidur?" jawab Chitoge sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya. Raku pun langsung diam saat melihat bayi dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan miliknya namun dengan warna mata biru cerah milik Chitoge yang berada di gendongan ibunya.

"Cucu ku tampan sekali. Ini semua berkat kerja kerasmu,Chitoge" ujar Hana.

"Hehe tadinya aku pikir aku tidak akan kuat saat bersalin."

"Dasar gorilla"

"Dasar kecambah"

"Omong omong mau kalian beri nama apa putra kalian?" singgung Hana saat melihat mereka saling melempar cibiran.

"Ettoo gimana kalau Kazuki?" gumam Chitoge.

"Kazuki yah? Nama yang bagus. Ichijou Kazuki" ujar Hana.

"Curang masa kau yang memberi nama. Aku kan ayahnya"

"Aku ibunya. Aku yang melahirkannya."

"Tapi benihnya dari siapa?"

Muka Chitoge sedikit memerah. Hana pun terkikik melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. "Baiklah kau istirahat dulu Chitoge. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Nanti aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Hana pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

2 hari Chitoge dirawat dirumah sakit. Teman teman Chitoge sewaktu SMA pun berdatangan. Mulai dari Kosaki yang sudah menikah dengan suami barunya. Ruri yang datang bersama Shuu, suaminya dan Marika yang menangis lebay dengan alasan dialah yang seharusnya melahirkan anak Raku.

"Kau tidak ingin menambah anak lagi?" goda Ruri dengan muka datarnya.

"M-Mana mungkin Ruri-chan! Aku kan baru melahirkan."

"Heheh. Chitoge-chan manis yah. Bahkan kau terlihat lebih manis setelah kau melahirkan"- Kosaki.

"Hehehe. Bisa saja kau Kosaki-chan"

"Nanti kau akan benar benar repot loh saat mengurus bayimu nanti"- Shuu

"Aku pasti bisa mengurus Kazuki kok, Maiko-kun. Tak perlu khawatir.

Seisi ruangan pun tertawa dan kemudian tiga hari setelahnnya. Chitoge pun diperbolehkan pulang.

 **5\. Son**

"Aku berangkat Chitoge!"

"Yaa! Hati hati kecambah!" sahut Chitoge yang sedang memandikan Kazuki. Tak lama kemudian, Hana menelepon Chitoge. "Halo sayang. Apa kabarmu"

"Baik baik saja kok. Ada apa ma?"

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau selesaikan. Dokumennya sudah kukirim ke email mu. Agak banyak sih tapi jangan memaksakan diri yah. Sisakan banyak waktumu dengan Kazuki"

"Oke mum!"

"Bye Chitoge!"

"Bye mum!". Chitoge pun menutup teleponnya dan kembali mengurusi Kazuki. Mulai dari mandi, hingga menyusui. Setelah Kazuki tertidur, Chitoge pun memakai kacamatanya dan mengerjakan dokumen dari mamanya.

"Ah kalau segini mah dalam sekejap juga selesai" gumam Chitoge.

"Aku pulang!" Chitoge pun terkejut. "R-Raku?! Jam segini sudah pulang? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Emm tadi atasanku menyuruhku pulang cepat demi Kazuki katanya."

"Ya ampun ini kan baru pukul 7 sore."

Raku menatap laptop molik Chitoge. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan dokumen lah. Apa lagi?"

"Kau ini yah. Tak ada kata menyerah sama sekali." Raku pun sweatdrop. Lalu, Kazuki pun terbangun dan menangis. Chitoge yang sedang mengerjakan dokumennya pun langsung terhenti dan menggendong Kazuki. "Hmm..sepertinya Kazuki ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ujar Raku. "Yah mungkin kau benar." Malam itu, akhirnya menjadi malam pertama bagi keluarga Ichijou.

 **6\. Kindergarten.**

Empat tahun pun berlalu. Kazuki telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan imut. Kemampuan berbahasa asingnya juga lumayan. Yah mungkin karena keahlian Chitoge menurun pada Kazuki.

"Jangan nakal yah. Nanti akan mama jemput kalau kamu pulang." Ujar Chitoge pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku maunya mama sama papa jemput Kacuki nanti" jawab Kazuki dengan nada cadel khas anak TK.

"Papa lagi sibuk. Nanti mama yang jemput oke?" ucap Chitoge sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"Baiklah aku pergi. See ya mum!"

"See ya!"

Saat makan malam, Raku terkejut bukan main. Kazuki sudah empat kali tambah nasi. "K-Kazuki? Makanmu banyak sekali?" tanya Raku.

"Iya pah. Kata Onodela-sensei aku halus banyak makan cupaya cepat besal." Jawab Kazuki ngasal.

"Haru-chan ngajarin apa sih ke Kazuki?" gumam Raku sweatdrop.

"Ah sudahlah. Mungkin Kazu-chan hanya lapar" ujar Chitoge

"Nambah lagi!" seru Kazuki.

"Hah? Ini sudah yang ke lima loh Kazu-chan."

"Iya nanti kau gemuk loh seperti mama mu"

"Kau bicara sesuatu sayang?"

"Ahhh tidak tidak"

Dan malam itu menjadi makan malam yang indah bagi keluarga Ichijou.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/N: Huahhh! Haru tepar abis bikin fic ini. Haru cuma iseng bikin RakuChi. Soalnya mereka imut sih. Oiya salam kenal. Haru disini cuma mau meramaikan fandom Nisekoi yang sepi banget di ffn. Terima kasih udah mau baca! Ilysm semua!


End file.
